Temple of Atal'Hakkar
The Temple of Atal'Hakkar (also known as the Sunken Temple and more rarely, the Lost Temple) is a shrine erected by the Atal'ai trolls (led by their master Jammal'an the Prophet) to the nefarious Blood God Hakkar the Soulflayer. Believing that this was the intended site for Hakkar's reentry into Azeroth, the great dragon Aspect Ysera and her Green Dragonflight sunk the temple into the depths of the Swamp of Sorrows... But the dragons did not realize that it was the wrong location until it was too late. Characteristics Many of the bosses in the instance have some kind of prerequisite in order to encounter them. Atal'alarion will appear after activation of statues, Jammal'an the Prophet can only be reached by killing the 6 troll mini-bosses, Avatar of Hakkar must be summonned and the Shade of Eranikus will only be killable after the death of the Prophet. The Temple may be entered by level 35 and the Meeting Stone is operational from level 45-??. History :''Over a thousand years ago, the powerful Gurubashi Empire was torn apart by a massive civil war. An influential group of troll priests, known as the Atal'ai, attempted to bring back an ancient blood god named Hakkar the Soulflayer. Though the priests were defeated and ultimately exiled, the great troll empire buckled in upon itself. The exiled priests fled far to the north, into the Swamp of Sorrows. There they erected a great temple to Hakkar - where they could prepare for his arrival into the physical world. The great dragon Aspect, Ysera, learned of the Atal'ai's plans and smashed the temple beneath the marshes. To this day, the temple's drowned ruins are guarded by the green dragons who prevent anyone from getting in or out. However, it is believed that some of the fanatical Atal'ai may have survived Ysera's wrath - and recommitted themselves to the dark service of Hakkar. Geography Maps thumb|The Temple of Atal'Hakkar Graphic thumb|Temple of Atal'Hakkar Subregions Quests The Hinterlands From Atal'ai Exile: * Stormwind From Brohann Caskbelly: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Swamp of Sorrows * (Quest is in Swamp of Sorrows outside the temple in the water) ** (Quest is in the Hinterlands) *** (Quest is in Stonard, Swamp of Sorrows) **** Tanaris From Yeh'kinya: * (Quest is in Feralas) ** (Quest is in Zul'Farrak) *** (Elite Quest is in The Hinterlands) **** Feralas From Angelas Moonbreeze at Feathermoon Stronghold or Witch Doctor Uzer'i at Camp Mojache: * (Quest is in Tanaris): ** (Quest is in Ratchet) *** *** (You can have both and at the same time) Un'Goro Crater * (Quest is in Un'Goro Crater) ** (Quest is in Feralas) *** **** (Quest is in Un'Goro Crater) * (Quest is in Un'Goro Crater) ** (Quest is in Ratchet) *** Temple of Atal'Hakkar * ** *** Quest Log * Class ** 52 Class Quest (Dungeon) * Sunken Temple ** 50 Into the Temple of Atal'Hakkar (Dungeon) ** 51 Into the Depths (Complete) ** 51 Secret of the Circle (Dungeon) ** 53 Jammal'an the Prophet (Dungeon) ** 53 The God Hakkar (Dungeon) * Un'Goro Crater ** 52 Haze of Evil (Dungeon) Class Quests All classes will have a class-specific quest chain that will lead them into the Temple of Atal'Hakkar. Each quest chain ends with a choice of 3 items. For an analysis of the item choices, see: Sunken Temple Rewards (work still in progress). Druid Quest * ** *** **** Hunter Quest from Olmin Burningbeard in Ironforge or Ormak Grimshot in Orgrimmar * ** *** **** Shaman Quest * (Starts with Shaman trainer) ** (Quest is in the Western Plaguelands) *** Paladin Quest * (Paladin trainer in Ironforge or Stormwind) ** (quest is in Western Plaguelands) *** (quest is in Western Plaguelands) **** * (Champion Bachi or Champion Cyssa Dawnrose) ** (Requires killing stuff in Western Plaguelands) *** **** Priest Quest * ** *** **** Rogue Quest * ** *** **** Mage Quest Note: You get this quest (the first one) from Mage trainers in any major city * ** *** Warrior Quest *A Troubled Spirit (quest is in Swamp of Sorrows) **Warrior Kinship (quest is in Blasted Lands) ***War on the Shadowsworn (quest is in Blasted Lands) **** Warlock Quest *An Imp's Request (Warlock Trainer in Ironforge) (Warlock Trainer in Orgrimmar) or *Hot and Itchy (Impsy in Felwood) ** (Impsy in Felwood) *** Group info A good group to have for this instance would consist of a tank, a healer, preferably a Mage for AoE, and two damage dealers. AoE's are very helpful, as there are many packs with non-elites. The instance offers a lot of opportunity for crowd control, and magic dispels make it a lot easier, as there a various negative effects (Fear and Sleep being the most dangerous). Each of the classes bring something useful to this instance, and as much depends on player skill and character levels as does group composition. That said, it's very nice to have reliable Crowd Control from a Mage, good healing from a suitably geared and/or spec'd Paladin, Priest, Druid or possibly Shaman, as well as some form of Out of Combat Resurrection and Wipe Recovery from a Paladin, Priest or Shaman unless the group is overpowered for the instance, very competent or just plain ready to do a corpse run or two. Walkthrough Sunken Temple guide on Allakhazam Resources Unknown Dungeon Denizens * Green drakes * Green dragon whelps * Trolls "Phat Loot" NPCs * End Boss: Avatar of Hakkar 50+ and Shade of Eranikus 55+ * Mini Bosses: Jammal'an the Prophet, Atal'alarion, Dreamscythe, Weaver, Morphaz, Hazzas and Ogom the Wretched. Jammal'an the Prophet * - Cloth Hands; 49 Armor, +5 Strength, +6 Stamina, +20 Spirit * - Cloth Chest; 78 Armor, +11 Intellect, +27 Spirit * - Cloth Legs; 69 Armor, +4 Strength, +9 Stamina, +18 Intellect, +18 Spirit Atal'alarion * - Plate Waist; 302 Armor, +18 Strength, +8 Stamina * - Two-Hand Polearm; 44.2 DPS, +15 Strength, +18 Stamina *Darkwater Bracers - Leather Wrist; +7 Shadow Resistance, Avatar of Hakkar * - Cloth Chest; 86 Armor, +9 Stamina, +17 Intellect, +30 Spirit, +12 Nature Resistance * - Leather Legs; 136 Armor, +7 Agility, +10 Stamina, +10 Intellect, +20 Spirit * - Mail Feet; 221 Armor, +5 Strength, +6 Agility, +20 Stamina * - Back; 39 Armor, +4 Stamina, +15 Spirit, +4 Intellect * - Plate Chest; 567 Armor, +11 Stamina, +4 Agility, Equip: Increases your chance to dodge an attack by 2% * - Main Hand Mace; 35.8 DPS, +11 Stamina, +5 Spirit * - Staff; 46.5 DPS, +16 Stamina, +16 Spirit, Equip: Increases damage and healing done by magical spells and effects by up to 18 Shade of Eranikus * - One-Hand Sword; 41.4 DPS, Chance on hit: Calls forth an Emerald Dragon Whelp to protect you in battle for a short period of time. * - Neck; +6 Stamina, +15 Spirit * - Mail Head; 271 Armor, +27 Intellect, +11 Spirit * - Wand; 55.0 DPS, +10 Nature Resistance * - Shield; 1930 Armor, 35 Block, +6 Strength, +6 Agility, +7 Stamina, +7 Intellect, +7 Spirit * - Main Hand Axe; 37.1 DPS, +6 Strength, Equip: Improves your chance to hit by 1% * Dire Nail - One-Hand Dagger; 36.7 DPS, +5 Shadow Resistance, Dreamscythe, Weaver, Morphaz and Hazzas * - Back; 38 Armor, +14 Stamina, +8 Spirit * - Two-Hand Sword; 45.9 DPS, +15 Strength * - One-Hand Sword; 35.2 DPS, Chance on hit: Hurls a fiery ball that causes 70 Fire damage and an additional 9 damage over 6 sec * - Leather Hands; 96 Armor, +5 Intellect, +9 Spirit, +10 Fire Resistance, Equip: Increases damage and healing done by magical spells and effects by up to 18 * - Cloth Waist; 43 Armor, +19 Intellect, +8 Spirit * - Two-Hand Polearm; 46.6 DPS, +10 Fire Resistance, Chance on hit: Hurls a fiery ball that causes 135 Fire damage and an additional 15 damage over 6 sec * Drakestone - Off-hand; , Equip: Increases damage and healing done by magical spells and effects by up to 7 * Drakeclaw Band - Ring; , Equip: Increased Defense +6 Zolo, Zul'Lor, Hukku, Gasher, Loro and Mijan * Atal'ai Breastplate - Mail Chest; 311 Armor, , Equip: +22 Attack Power * Atal'ai Gloves - Cloth Hands; 47 Armor, , Equip: Increases damage and healing done by magical spells and effects by up to 9 * Atal'ai Spaulders - Leather Shoulder; 193 Armor, Murk Worm * Spawn of Hakkar * - Leather Feet; 104 Armor, +5 Strength, +12 Stamina, +15 Spirit Temple of Atal'Hakkar Zone Drops * - Staff; 41.2 DPS, Chance on hit: Stuns target for 3 sec * - Two-Hand Sword; 42.0 DPS, Chance on hit: Delivers a fatal wound for 160 damage * - Ring; +5 Stamina, +12 Intellect * - Cloth Feet; 49 Armor, +8 Intellect, +18 Spirit * - Mail Hands; 174 Armor, +13 Strength, +12 Stamina, +4 Intellect * - Two-Hand Mace; 43.4 DPS, Chance on hit: Increases damage done by 20 and attack speed by 5% for 15 sec * - Plate Legs; 470 Armor, +20 Strength, +12 Stamina, +10 Spirit * - Mail Wrist; 129 Armor, +4 Stamina, +4 Intellect, +13 Spirit * - Cloth Head; 59 Armor, +25 Intellect, +10 Spirit * - One-Hand Dagger; 32.9 DPS, Chance on hit: Reduces threat level on all enemies by a small amount for 10 sec * - Bow; 24.5 DPS, +3 Strength, Equip: +14 Attack Power * - Main Hand Axe; 32.1 DPS, Chance on hit: Launches a bolt of frost at the enemy causing 20 to 30 Frost damage and slowing movement speed by 50% for 5 sec Category:Instances Category:Instance:Temple of Atal'Hakkar Category:Zone:Swamp of Sorrows Category:Troll territories Category:Temples